


In the dark

by actuallyamermaid



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, fluff mostly, short and sweet, some mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyamermaid/pseuds/actuallyamermaid
Summary: It's their second night on the surface, and Zelda can't sleep.





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly fluff. A drabble. Sweet and short. I don't know what to say. Hope you enjoy!

Night had fallen on the surface.

It was their second night, and but for the odd hostile bird or plant, it had been calm. She was very fond of the Kikwi, and their interactions with Link. His flustered, adorable expressions did funny things to her stomach.

Her thoughts turned to her dearest friend, and her literal hero. If she concentrated, she could hear his gentle snores through the thin tent walls. It was comforting to her. 

She turned over to lie on her back, frustrated that sleep was taking so long to come. Last night had been rough, yes, but she attributed it to the sudden transition. But now she was starting to think it was something else. Every time she found herself drifting to sleep she jolted awake, terrified to sleep for fear that she would have to stay that way for another thousand years –

It was irrational, she knew. The evil had been banished and Link had woken her. Her presence was no longer needed to keep the seal intact.

But it was keeping her from sleeping and when she did sleep, it was fitful and full of terrifying dreams.

She tried to calm herself, to distract herself from her nightmares, but it only served to make her focus on them. Visions of flame, of cracked earth, of evil come to control it all, and of her unable to do anything, trapped in a jewel and asleep, helpless, forever – 

Suddenly she threw back the blankets and sat up. She could not lie there any longer! She barged out of the tent.

Out in the cool air, her anxieties quieted. The moon was full and a gentle breeze teased her hair. However, now her motivation faltered. Where would she go? She looked around warily. Link himself had said he’d never been to the surface at night before now. What if it changed under cover of darkness?

She felt confident in herself, and in her abilities, but she had not been trained like Link had or endured the trials he did. She felt it would be rather foolish to wander out in the dark alone.

Her eyes fell to Link’s tent. She suddenly longed for his presence, for his warmth, for his surety. She walked quietly over and pushed through the tent flap. Now the sounds of his snores met her ears unhindered. One side of her mouth quirked up in amusement. A chink of moonlight fell on his face where she had opened the tent and she hurried to position herself so that she blocked the light.

Not wishing to disturb him now, her confidence faltered and she turned to leave. 

“Zelda?” she heard him say groggily. Shocked, she turned to face him. He had always been a heavy sleeper. “Are you okay?” he said when she didn’t answer.

“Well, actually…” she started, and she saw him snap to attention to look at her closely, to make sure she was fine. “I’m okay, don’t worry,” she said, hurriedly. “I just …couldn’t sleep. I just wanted to … well … I don’t really know,” she said. She really didn’t. What was he supposed to do to help her? He had already done so much. She felt foolish.

Link sat up. “Couldn’t sleep? Is something bothering you?” He motioned for her to sit next to him. After a moment’s hesitation, she accepted and sat down. She snuggled into his blankets and pillows like she had a few times in his room at the Academy, though it had always been while he was working at his desk. How often had she wondered what it would be like, to sleep next to him, to feel his solid body next to hers? She’d forgotten about his scent, but now it was all around her … she found that it calmed her.

“I suppose, sometimes,” she started, struggling to admit her fear out loud, “I am afraid…when I fall asleep… that I won’t wake up again.”

He cocked his head to the side as he listened. She continued. “I’m afraid I’ll have to sleep for another thousand years, and I just… I can’t…” Tears pricked her eyes. It felt so good to say it aloud. 

Link’s arm came around her shoulders and he drew her in to him. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck; his body, and presence, were so warm. She felt soothed. The places their skin touched tingled, and her stomach fluttered at their closeness. 

“You went through such an ordeal, Zelda,” he whispered. “But I promise you will never have to do that again. I will always be there to wake you up. I will always protect you.”

Her tears spilled and she nodded. He brought his other arm up so that he was holding her tightly. They fell into an easy silence, leaning against his pillows. She wasn’t sure how long they remained like that, but it was long enough that her limbs began to feel heavy and her eyelids began to droop.

 _I should go back to my tent to sleep_ , she thought to herself, but another pang of fear rang through her – she couldn’t be alone, couldn’t be in her cold tent, could _not_ sleep there by herself.

“Link,” she said softly. He grunted – he had dozed off. “Is it okay if I just sleep in here, tonight? I just don’t want to be by myself…”

“Of course, Zel,” he said. His voice was groggy and a little husky from sleep. “Wake me if you need anything, okay?”

She smiled. He waited until she had nodded in affirmation before he rolled over onto his side and promptly fell back to sleep. 

She snuggled underneath the covers and turned so that her back was pressed against his. She felt safer and calmer here than she had in a long time. Before she could overthink this, she drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I will PROBABLY have a quick little sequel (or second chapter?), it's mostly written but I need to polish it up a bit more. I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
